Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is food product finishers.
Food product finishers separate liquids and solids by removing relatively larger particles, including seeds, stems, skins, bones and other undesirable materials from the juice or puree of fruits, vegetables or other food products.
Screw design finisher machines have a screw or auger surrounded by a cylindrical or conical screen. The rotating auger drives the food product against and along the screen. Liquids and small particles pass through the screen and are collected while larger solids are carried by the auger to the discharge end of the screen. A discharge end valve provides back pressure to help force the juice portion through the screen.
Paddle type machines operate in a somewhat similar manner, but include paddles having a fixed or adjustable pitch angle. Food product finishers may finish whole or pre-processed food.